This invention relates to electric regulators of the type which receive an alternating (AC) input and produce a regulated AC output. More specifically, the invention relates to a regulator of this type in which regulation is effected by means of high frequency switching devices. In this context, the term high frequency is to be taken as meaning higher, preferably by a factor of several times or more, than the fundamental frequency of the input AC voltage.
AC voltage regulators are known wherein regulation by high frequency switching devices produces an output voltage which is less than the input voltage. One such circuit is disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 1,045,002. However, if it is required to produce an output voltage which is greater than the input voltage using such a circuit, a step-up transformer must be provided at either the input or the output to the circuit. Such a transformer will add considerably to the size and weight of the regulator. If the power handled by the circuit is at all significant, the transformer will also be expensive to produce and introduce a considerable power loss due to the resistance of its windings. A regulator producing a boost in voltage without utilizing a transformer can consequently be much lighter, more compact and less expensive to manufacture. In addition, the efficiency of the regulator will be greatly increased due to the absence of a transformer to cause power losses.